Der letzte Tagebucheintag
Es ist jetzt etwa ein halbes Jahr her. Damals war ich noch ein recht fröhlicher und aufmerksamer Teenager. Naja meine Mitschüler grenzten mich zwar aus und nannten mich einen Emo, aber es war mir egal. Es ist jetzt auch nicht so als ob ich deswegen gar keine Freunde hatte. Okay, eigentlich hatte ich nur einen Freund... Meinen BESTEN Freund Drake Freeze und nein, er war KEIN Imaginärer Freund, falls du das jetzt denken solltest. Drake war so real wie die Dunkelheit ,die jede Nacht über diese gottverlassene Welt hereinbricht. Sein Haar war pechschwarz und seine Augen verfielen einem düsteres wald-grün. Meine Augen ähnelten dem seiner. Sie waren ebenfalls grün, jedoch gingen meine eher ins braune über. Sein aussehen war genau so düster wie unsere Vorliebe, Nachts über Friedhöfe und durch Wälder zu streifen. Drake wirke bei allem was er tat irgendwie kalt, aber dennoch kann ich es nicht glauben... Er konnte nie jemals einer Fliege was zu leide tun. Er war ein guter Mensch, dass weiß ich besser als jeder andere! Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere... Still und wundervoll... Der volle Mond ertränkte den Wald in seinem silbrigen Licht und die Wolken hingen nur schleierhaft am Himmel. Wir gingen gerade durch den uns bereits bekannten Wald, als uns eine alte Hütte ins Auge fiel. Schon oft waren wir hier durch gegangen, aber... diese Hütte... Sie war sonst nie da gewesen... Es war als wäre sie erst seid Vollmond dort, doch das ist Unwahrscheinlich. Diese Hütte strahlte eine dunkle Aura aus... Drake schien dies nicht weiter zu kümmern und steuerte darauf zu. „Drake! Warte! Wir können da doch nicht einfach rein gehen.“ „Ach ja? Hast du etwa Angst Jay? Ich glaube du solltest eher Angst davor haben, wie deine altmodischen Eltern reagieren, wenn sie sehen das du dir heimlich Piercings gestochen hast.“ „'Schuldige. Du hast recht. Deine Eltern haben aber auch nicht schlecht geguckt als sie dich sahen.“ Wir lachten. Wir stachen uns die Piercings selbst. Ich hatte mir nur 2 in die Unterlippe. Eins rechts und eins links. Aber Drake, ..naja er stach sich nach und immer mehr. So das es mittlerweile 15 geworden sind. In der Unterlippe links und rechts jeweils 2, Oberlippe links und rechts 1, 1 durch den mittleren Nasenknorpel (um es ganz genau zu sagen ein Septum), am rechten Ohr 3 und am linken Ohr 4. Diese stach er sich alle selbst. Das Letzte stach ich ihm. Es geht durch seine Zunge und er hatte anscheinend zu viel angst um es selbst zu machen. Unsere Eltern hassten uns dafür, aber uns war es egal. Sie waren Altmodisch und schämten sich für uns. Sie glaubten wir seien Satanisten, nur weil wir es bevorzugten gepierct zu sein, Metal und so hören und unsere „Freundschaftskette“ (die wir übrigens kauften als wir 9 waren) aus einem Pentagramm bestand. Ja, Ja, nennt es ruhig kitschig oder Schwul, aber Drake war mir nun mal ein besserer Bruder, als es mein Leiblicher jemals hätte sein können. Wie auch immer. Wir gingen zu dieser Hütte. Sie schien verlassen zu sein. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen also gingen wir hinein. Sie war wohl mal bewohnt gewesen, aber das muss schon einige Jahre her gewesen sein. Es sah so aus, als sei der Besitzer einfach los gestürmt... als wäre er auf der Flucht gewesen. Kleidung lag zerfetzt und verstaubt auf dem Boden verteilt, auf dem alten und zum teil zerbrochenen Kaminsims standen Fotos. Sehr alte verblichene und verstaubte Fotos. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Fotos fesselten mich irgendwie... „Jay? Hey alter hörst du mir überhaupt zu? JAY!“ Die Stimme meines Freundes riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sieh mal... die Bodendielen hier ist locker.“ „Drake. Die Hütte ist alt, da ist so etwas Normal.“ Diesen Satz ignorierte er gänzlich und fing an die Diele hoch zu heben. Nachdem seine versuche mehrfach fehlschlugen, hatte er sie Diele in den Händen. Was wir dort fanden, war ein schauriger Anblick. Es.. Es war das Skelett... eines Menschen. In seinen armen war ein Buch das genauso wie alles hier alt und verstaubt war. Drake nahm es ernsthaft hoch und schlug es auf. Es war ein Tagebuch. Wohl möglich das, des Skelettes. Er war auf irgendeine seltsame weise fasziniert davon. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei als er es mitnahm. Wir mussten los, bevor unsere Familien aufwachten und merkten, das wir nicht da waren. Wir wohnten in der selben Straße und unsre Häuser lagen direkt neben einander. Wir waren Sandkastenfreunde weshalb unsere Eltern sich auch kannten, was jetzt eigentlich vollkommen unwichtig ist. Zum Glück lagen unsere Fenster gegenüber, weshalb es selbst dann nicht langweilig wurde, wenn wir mal wieder Hauserrest hatten. Wir Zocken einfach gemeinsam Pokemon. Als ich Morgens in die Küche kam, sah mich meine Familie entsetzt an. Zu erst dachte ich es wäre wegen den Piercings die ich mir vergangene Nacht stach, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht etwa wütend... sondern eher... erschrocken... Mein Vater brachte als erstes etwas zu Wort. „Sohn... was ist passiert?“ Ich verstand nicht ganz, bis ich an mir runter sah... Ich war voller Blut. Wieso war es mir nicht aufgefallen? Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und mir wurde klar, dass es sich um mein eigenes Blut handelte... Erst wurde mir schwindelig, dann, färbte sich meine Umgebung schwarz und ich wurde Ohnmächtig. Als ich wieder die Augen öffnete , lag ich in einer riesigen Blutlache. Diese bestand jedoch nur zum teil aus meinem eigenen Blut. Ich sah, wie er das blutige Messer aus der Brust meines bereits toten Bruder zog. Mein... mein bester Freund Drake. NEIN! Er kann es nicht getan haben! Ich will und werde es nicht glauben... Obwohl ich es sah, will ich es nicht glauben... Wem will ich hier eigentlich was vormachen? Er war es, aber ich bin ihm nicht böse. Nein. Ich bin ihm dankbar. Dankbar dafür, dass er mich aus der Hölle geholt hat. Ich hasste meine Familie. Aber... am meisten gönnte ich meinem Bruder seinen Tot. Er war es nämlich, der mich nieder stach. Er war wohl eifersüchtig wegen was auch immer... Ich lag jetzt also da und sah zu meinem Freund hinauf. Er drehte sich zu mir um. Sein Blick, der sonst immer so beruhigend wirkte, war nun der eines tötungs freudigen 16 jährigen. Sein einst hellgraues T-Shirt, war nun in mit purpurnem Blut getränkt. Er kniete sich zu mir runter um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. Er sagte diesen Satz, den ich bis jetzt noch immer nicht vergessen habe. „Keine Sorge Jay, ich werde dich nicht töten. Immerhin, sind wir doch Freunde.“ Er rief mir einen Krankenwagen, drückte mir einen handgeschriebenen Brief in die Hände und sagte mir ich solle ihn lesen und den Anweisungen darauf folgen, dann würde ich alles verstehen können. Im Krankenhaus erfuhr ich dann, dass er nicht nur meine, sondern auch seine Familie tötete. Ich las den Brief den er mir gab. Darin stand lediglich, ich solle in den Wald an die stelle gehen, an der die Hütte hätte stehen sollen. Dort vergrub er das Tagebuch, damit es niemand finden kann. Außerdem solle ich mir die letzte beschriebene Seite durchlesen. Wenn ich dies getan hab, soll ich ihn suchen. Ich grub also dieses verdammte Buch aus und vertraute meinem verrückt gewordenen Freund einfach mal. Der letzte Eintrag war der folgende: „11. April 1822: Endlich hab ich es getan. Ich hab sie ermordet. Meine Eltern sind endlich tot! Sie liegen da, wo sie es verdient haben: am Grunde des Waldsees der bald zugeschüttet wird. Ich selbst werde mich unter den Boden unserer, nein, meiner Hütte platzieren und auf meinen elenden Tot warten. Mein teil ist getan. Verstehe meine Tat und erkenne sie in dir wieder. Vollende das, was ich begonnen hab. Vollende mein Werk, indem du alle, die es verdient haben tötest. Wer diese Personen sind wirst du schon erkennen.“ Ich lächelte. „Drake, wo auch immer du hingegangen bist, ich werde dich finden und dir beistehen mein Freund. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir werden Das Werk vollenden. Falls du dieser Geschichte keinen Glauben schenken magst, solltest du vielleicht mal nach draußen schauen, denn... DU, bist der nächste...... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tagebuch Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit